


A Truth Universally Acknowledged

by sweetiepie08



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, None of the existing gelfling characters met my hatability needs, Pride & Prejudice AU, had to invent a character as the Wickem stand-in, it's basically gelfling Pride & Prejudice, no urSkeks au, sorry Skek stans, the Urskeks never came to Thra in this universe and Thra is thriving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiepie08/pseuds/sweetiepie08
Summary: Brea expected her first  Seven Clans Summit would be nothing more than a wonderful chance to expand her knowledge. She never imagined it could bring so much romantic drama with it. After chance encounter before the Welcome Ball, Deet, Brea's very close friend, falls quickly and deeply in love with the Stonewood warrior, Rian.Though they seem the perfect match, it does come with some drawbacks, such as Seledon constantly meddling in the name of improved inter-clan relations, or Brea needing to entertain Rian's insufferable friend, Rek'yr, so the couple can spend time alone. Brea feels it is worth it to see her friend so happy, even if Rek'yr won't stop looking at her so strangely.However, things may not be going as well as they appear. Emotions swell, hearts threaten to break, and poor first impressions leave their mark. But, if pride can be set aside and prejudices overcome, perhaps this tangled mess can lead to a happy ending after all.(Look, it's gelfling Pride & Prejudice, alright? You know what you're getting into.)
Relationships: Brea & Rek'yr (Dark Crystal), Brea/Rek'yr (Dark Crystal), Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Truth Universally Acknowledged

Breakfast at the Citadel was particularly lively this morning. Usually, most days began with Seladon wound tighter than a bow string, gabbing to their mother about some issue or another, sometimes accompanied by notes or charts that she’d shove in the All-Maudra’s face. And every morning, Brea would watch her mother and sister go through their chaotic routine with an amused smile and swap commentary with her other sister, Tavra.

But this morning marked the first day of the Annual Seven Clans Summit, a week-long event where gelfling from all over Thra gathered to report on their clan’s happenings over the last trine and swap new ideas and inventions. This trine was special, as many gelfling from a younger generation would be presenting for the first time, Brea among them. She planned to present her research on Vliyaya and how it presented differently in the different clans. The family’s very good friend, Deet, was also giving a seminar on herbology advancements in Grot, as well as giving a series of lessons in Ha’rar.

Seladon also had a much larger role to play. Though she’d been involved in the planning since she came of age, this trine, her mother gave her much more responsibility with the planning, hence the tizzy she’d currently worked herself into. “I just don’t understand how you can ignore all of this on the most important day of the trine,” Seladon said as she paced behind her mother’s chair, taking the occasional bite from her piece of fruit.

“I’m not ignoring anything, Seladon,” All-Maudra Mayrin replied, calmly sipping her morning tea. “I’m simply not panicking. I have been running the summit for my entire reign and never once has it turned into a disaster. Besides, today is only the Welcome Ball. The seminars don’t even begin until tomorrow.”

“Mother, don’t you realize how many important young gelfling are attending this ball?” Seladon went on, continuing to wear a rut in the floor. “The next generation of gelfling leaders will be meeting in one room tonight for the first time. This summit will be vital for ensuring the future of inter-clan relations.”

“And building inter-clan relations is exactly what the summit is for,” Mother answered.

“Exactly, which is why the Welcome Ball is the most important event of the summit.” Seladon stopped her pacing just long enough to retrieve a scroll from her seat. “You see, I’ve been polling gelfling about their experiences fostering with the other clans and they overwhelmingly agree social engagement played the largest part in their impressions of the clans.”

Brea could agree to that as well. The practice of fostering was put in place by the previous All-Maudra and, despite being relatively new, grew to be very popular. It quickly became a rite of passage for young gelflng. They spent two trine in a different clan just before they came of age. It was a great way to broaden a young gelfling’s horizons and form new friendships. Brea made some wonderful friends during her time in Sami Thicket, Tavra met her long-time partner while fostering with the Sifa, and Seladon’s experiences in Grot brought them Deet.

“Listen,” Seladon went on, opening another scroll. “While things like the fostering program and the Summit have improved clan relations, not all clans are equally connected. Look, I made a chart illustrating which clans have the strongest ties and which could stand to be improved. If we can create friendships between gelfling from clans with weaker ties, it could strengthen clan relations as a whole.”

“I see your point, Dear,” their mother said, pushing the parchment away from her face, “but you can’t force friendship on gelfling. These things must grow naturally in their own time.”

“I never said, ‘force,’” Seladon argued, rolling up her scrolls, “but a little nudge couldn’t hurt.”

“I understand you only want what’s best for the clans,” mother set her empty teacup down and got up from the table, “but you must allow gelfling to make their out choices.”

“But-”

“I love you,” their mother cupped Seladon’s face and left a kiss on her forehead, “now put your charts away. We must prepare for the morning meeting with the councilors.”

Seladon followed her mother out, still rambling about polls and statistics, leaving her sisters to finish breakfast alone.

“The way she talks, you’d think the next hundred trine of gelfling history hinged on tonight,” Brea commented, watching her sister sweep out the door.

“To her, it probably does,” Tavra answered. “She has a point. Our generation of leaders has never met under one roof before, at least not all together like this. Many first impressions will be made tonight.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other,” Brea dismissed, popping a berry in her mouth. “First impressions aren’t that important.”

Tavra stared at Brea pointedly as she took a long sip of her coffee. “You think so?”

Brea cast her a sidelong glance. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that first impressions last for some gelfling,” Tavra said, setting down her cup.

“Gelfling meaning me?”

“Not just you. There’s Seladon and…” Her eyes bounced around the room as her mind struggled for another name.

“Can’t think of a third, can you?”

“Plenty of other gelfling are like that, just none I know well enough to make that judgement.”

Brea scoffed. “How long do you need to know a gelfling before you know how stubborn they are?”

“My point is,” Tavra went on, “it couldn’t hurt to get off on the right foot.”

“I guess you’re right,” Brea conceded, popping another berry in her mouth. “Why, if Maudra Laesid’s son accidently stepped on Maudra Mera’s toes, it’d be cause for a civil war.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Tavra warned in a hushed tone. “Maudra Mera’s so easily offended.”

“The Spriton haven’t even arrived yet,” Brea said. _Why is everyone so uptight today?_ Well, Seladon was always uptight, but she could usually rely on Tavra to stay calm and collected.

“I’m worried she might here you from the road. I swear that gelfling has ears like a holler bat.” Tavra smirked, letting her sister know she was at least partly joking. “In any case, they’ll be here soon enough, along with every other maudra, each with a party of gelfling from all over Thra. Seladon’s right about one thing. Diplomacy will be vital.”

“No need to worry about that,” Brea dismissed. “I’m nothing if not diplomatic.”

“As long as you know when to keep your comments to yourself,” Tavra returned.

“Stop worrying,” Brea almost laughed. “Just because this is my first Summit doesn’t mean I don’t know how to behave at a ball.”

Tavra sighed and shook her head, but the half-smile on her face gave away her amusement. “I suppose if anything goes wrong, we can always send in our secret weapon to smooth things over.”

“Who’s that?”

“Deet, of course.” Tavra’s half smile turned into a full one.

Brea let out an exaggerated gasp and slapped a hand to her chest. “Are you saying Deet is more polite than I am?”

“Yes.”

She shrugged. “Fair enough.” It really was. Deet was the kindest soul Brea knew. They became friends when Deet came to stay in Ha’rar during her foster years. Seladon met her in Grot while studying herbology under Maudra Argot. She took such a liking to Deet’s sunshiny personality, she insisted Deet come stay at the Citadel when it was time for her to foster. If she could make even Seladon ease up and smile a little, Brea imagined half of Thra would fall in love with Deet before the night was over.

“You know, I bet she’s charming the pants off someone right now.”

[-]

Bobb’N looked around in wonder at all the hustle and bustle around him. It was his first time on the surface and he was absolutely taken with all the strange buildings and new people he saw. With the Summit beginning today, it was even more crowded that usual. Gelfling from all seven clans crowded the street, making their way to the Citadel and exploring the city. Deet watched him gape with an amused smile on her face, remembering her first time on the surface. She recalled how every little thing amazed her, and she was nearly of age at the time. She could only image how the surface world boggled Bobb’N’s mind.

“Deet?” Bobb’N asked, tugging his older sister’s hand. “When I get to foster, can I come to Ha’rar too?”

“Maybe,” she said, smiling down at him, “but don’t forget, there are other great clans to chose from. You have plenty of time to decide.”

Bobb’N nodded, but he didn’t seem to be listening. He wandered ahead a bit, still gawking at everything around him.

Not wanting to spoil his fun, Deet turned back to her fathers. “I wish you could all stay a bit longer.”

“So do we,” Papa Mitjan said, “but nurloc don’t tend themselves.”

“Besides, you have that fancy ball tonight,” Papa Lath’N added. “We wouldn’t want you to miss it, just to hang around with your old dads.”

“I’m sure Maudra Mayrin would have loved for you to come,” Deet insisted. The All Maudra had been so kind to her and the princesses made her feel like family. She was sure they’d extend her family the same curtesy.

“Think we fit in with all those fancy folk?” Papa Lath’N teased. “No, we’d hate to be in your way. Besides, Bobb’N’s too young for all that excitement. He’d get overtired and we’d have to leave early.”

“Well, I’ll tell you all about it in my first letter,” she promised.

Papa Mitjan smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. “We can’t wait to read it, sweetheart.”

Her fathers enveloped her in a hug. Their familiar embrace felt so warm and inviting. She always missed this when she was away from home.

She reached out to pull Bobb’N in as well, but only grabbed empty air. “Hey, where’d Bobb’N go?” she asked, breaking out of the hug.

The quickly scanned the crowd around them, but he was nowhere to be seen. “He couldn’t have gotten far,” Papa Lath’N said.

They split off into the crowd, calling her brother’s name. It wasn’t long before Deet spotted him chasing an unamoth right into the path of a moving carriage. “Bobb’N!” Deet cried, pushing through the crowd, desperate to reach him.

She watched in horror as the carriage rolled closer. It was sure to crush him if she didn’t get there in time. But, in a flash, a gefling from the other side of the street dove in front of the carriage, snatched her brother up, and rolled out of the carraige’s path. When Deet got to them, the gelfling was still on the ground, holding Bobb’N protectively under his arm.

“Are you okay, little guy?” the heroic Stonewood asked.

“That was fun,” Bobb’N laughed. “Can we do it again?”

“Uh, what?”

“Bobb’N,” Deet sighed, picking her brother up. She squeezed him tight, then handed him off to her fathers who smothered him in hugs and deafened him with scolds to _never_ wander off like that again.

“Thank you so much, sir,” Deet said, holding her hand out to help the Stonewood up. “My brother could have been hurt terribly. You might have saved his life.” The Stonewood took her hand and, when he stood, greeted her with crystal blue eyes that left her stunned.

His eyes lingered on her a moment before he answered. “Oh, it was nothing…” He smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck. Then, his ears suddenly quirked backward and his eyes darted back to her. “Not that your bother is nothing,” he rambled on. “What I meant was, I saw your brother was in danger and I was able to help, so I did. Anyone in my position would have done the same.”

He seemed nervous for some reason. Perhaps modesty? Whatever it was, she found it simply adorable. “But not anyone did. You did. It was very brave.”

“Alright,” he said, laughter in his voice, “if you’re going to insist on compliments, thank you. You’re too kind miss…”

“Deet,” she answered. “My name’s Deet.”

“I’m Rian.”

“Nice to meet you, Rian.”

He looked at her with an odd sort of warmth in his eyes. “Nice to meet you too.”

“Rian!” a voice called from across the street. They looked up to see a Drenchen and a Dousan waving him over.

He turned back to her, an apology on his face. “I’m afraid I should be going. I’m expected at the Citadel.”

“Maybe I’ll see you there?”

“At the Citadel? Are you one of the princesses?” He started into a bow. “I’m sorry, I should have guessed by your…”

“No, no, no,” Deet laughed, pushing him back up. “I’m just Deet. I am friends with the princesses, though. They housed me during my foster years here. Now, they allow me to stay with them whenever I’m in Ha’rar.”

“Well, I can see the princesses have excellent taste in friends. “His smile made her heart beat quicker. “Will I see you at the Welcome Ball?”

“Yes, I’ll be there.”

“Great!” His smile grew even brighter. “I’ve already made one friend here.” He started across the street, but called back, “I look forward to seeing you tonight.”

She watched him rejoin his friends. He talked to them with his easy smile and spared her one more glance back before disappearing with them into the crowd.

Warmth filled Deet’s heart. This Rian was so charming and kind, not to mention handsome. And the way he looked at her with his clear blue eyes made her feel like the most special creature in the world. _Oh listen to me, gushing like a fosterling._

“Deet, did you thank that young gelfling for us?” Papa Lath’N asked, joining her at her side.

“I did. He was very kind. He said I’d see him at the Welcome Ball tonight.”

“Well then, you must pass on our gratitude again.”

Deet’s eyes lingered at the spot where Rian laughed with his friends a moment again. Such a sweet gelfling, and he seemed genuinely pleased when she said she’d be at the ball. The idea of meeting him again brought a flutter of excitement to her heart.

“I will.”


End file.
